Evans no enamores a mis amigos
by Lulap
Summary: James Potter está seguro que el mundo se volvió completamente loco, su hermano del alma, Sirius Black, ¡está saliendo con Lily Evans! Y su amigo Remus Lupin lo envidia, ¿Desde cuando todos están enamorados de Evans?


El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. A excepción de algunos personajes, sucesos y lugares que yo misma inventé. Esto es por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Evans, ¡no enamores a mis amigos!**

- Canuto, ¿acaso estás drogado? ¿Cómo puedes estar con Evans? – James Potter estaba asqueado, su mejor amigo, su hermano de la vida, ¡estaba con la Prefecta Evans! _"Esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser real, NO tiene que ser real, ¡va en contra de la naturaleza!" _

- Vamos Cornamenta, no es para que hagas tanto alboroto. Solo estamos saliendo, al igual que salí con: Miss, Anya, Jacqueline, Mary, Joy, Evelyn, Johana, Ivonne, Florence…- Comenzó a enumerar Sirius una larga lista de nombres femeninos, pero fue interrumpido por Remus:

- Basta Canuto, no necesitamos saber los nombres de todas tus conquistas en este año – Dijo el tercer merodeador exasperado, dejando de lado el libro que pretendía leer.

- Lo siento "Luni", me olvidaba que tu lista de los últimos 6 años es mucho más corta, debes estar harto de perder siempre contra mí – La sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro de Sirius habría hecho suspirar y flaquear a más de una mujer en un radio de cien metros.

- Mi querido "Canutin", en esta habitación sabemos que no importa la cantidad sino la duración, algo que es muy corto no es bueno – Sus labios se tensaron en una mueca pícara y encantadora, ese era uno de los tantos motivos porque Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor, era uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts.

- ¡Hey! Basta los dos, el problema acá no es quien la tenga más larga o más corta… -

- No por supuesto, ya sabemos que Sirius jamás me ganará en eso – Soltó Remus burlonamente.

- Me refería a la lista – Dijo James antes que Canuto le respondiera a Lunático – Retomando, el problema es Li…Evans y Sirius, ¿Acaso no sabes que es un loca desquiciada que puede llegar a castrarte sí la dejas? Dime, ¿no quieres tener descendencia? – Se dirigió a Sirius que no dejaba de amenazar a Lunático con la mirada.

Al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso, empezó a pasear más rápido por la habitación, despeinando su pelo nerviosamente una y otra vez.

- James tranquilízate, vas a hacer una zanja en el piso, además te vas a quedar calvo si sigues con tu tic nervioso – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su camarada no lo escuchaba – Lily y yo solo estamos S-A-L-I-E-N-D-O, no es nada serio, créeme. No me expondría a ser castrado si no valiera la pena – Estaba despreocupadamente recostado en su cama mirando una revista muggle de motocicletas.

- ¿Desde cuando Evans vale la pena? – James se detuvo en secó al ver la reacción de sus amigos. Sirius se había levantado de la cama y lo miraba sorprendido, Remus en cambio parecía que había visto un dementor.

- Dime por favor que escuche mal Lunático, acaso James Potter acaba de decir que ¿Lily Evans no vale la pena? – Sirius parecía aterrorizado, Remus solo asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo – ¿James que sucede contigo? – Ahora Canuto lo miraba con una ceja alzaba.

- ¿James estás bien? – Remus lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Lunático tú también? ¡Ahora resulta que todos están enamorados de Evans! – Cornamenta gruño, tomó su almohada y gritó en ella furioso.

- Vale, sí te molesta tanto que salga con Evans, no lo haré, iré a decírselo ahora mis…- Empezó a decir Canuto, mientras se paraba y caminaba a la puerta.

- ¡Estás loco Canuto! – James había saltado hacía adelante cerrando la puerta cuando Sirius estaba por salir - ¡Evans te descuartizará sí la dejas antes de salir oficialmente con ella! – James decididamente estaba loco.

- Cornamenta amigo, tranquilízate. Nunca te importó ninguna de mis otras citas ¿Por qué Lily es diferente? – Le dijo Canuto tomando a James por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente - ¿Acaso te gusta en serio? – Los ojos de Cornamenta evitaron la mirada de su amigo – Oh no…- Sirius había quedado boquiabierto.

- Siempre pensé que solo era la única chica que te había rechazado, un capricho tuyo. Además tú la dejaste en paz el año pasado…- Remus empezaba a divagar en el asunto mientras miraba a James con desconcierto.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Preguntó Canuto cortando a Lunático y su monologo sin sentido.

- ¡Desde siempre! Pensé que se habían dado cuenta – James levanto la miraba bastante avergonzado.

- Cornamenta pensamos que era un capricho. Lo siento amigo nunca me hubiera metido con Lily de haber sabido esto ¿lo sabes verdad? – La mirada que le dedicaba Sirius era de preocupación y estupor.

- Sí lo sé Canuto, no te mortifiques – Sonrío apenas para tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Ahora entiendo tu rabia Cornamenta, que la chica que te gusta esté con tu amigo debe ser terrible – Remus aún parecía estar en estado de shock.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No entienden nada! – Gritó James enfurecido, dio un portazo al salir de la habitación corriendo.

- ¿Qué dije? – Le preguntó a Sirius sorprendido.

- No tengo la menor idea, Lunático – Canuto miraba impresionado la puerta por la que hace minutos había salido su amigo.

James bajo hecho una fiera a la sala común, no se fijó en nadie y salio enfurecido por el agujero de la dama gorda.

Llego rápidamente a la biblioteca y buscó con la mirada a su objetivo: una melena rojo fuego, que se encontraba en el fondo junto al área de los libros de Transformaciones. Se acercó a ella sonriendo falsamente.

- Evans necesito hablar contigo – Lily lo miró sorprendida y algo exasperada de que la interrumpieran en su hora de estudio.

- Potter estoy estudiando con Emily, a la que por cierto no saludaste, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron modales? – Su sonrisa sarcástica hizo que el estomago de James diera un vuelco.

- Hola Emily, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sí necesitas ayuda estaré encantado en ofrecerte mis servicios – El tono de su voz cambio al ya conocido tono sensual y provocativo que usaba para sus conquistas. Emily puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Hola Potter, me encontraba perfectamente antes que llegarás, creo que debo declinar tu ofrecimiento por motivos de salud: estar un minuto contigo ya me enferma, sí paso más de media hora supongo que estaré en la enfermería un mes – Le respondió con un tono dulce y una sonrisa falsa – No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus peleas, iré a estudiar en mi habitación. Gracias por tu ayuda Lily – Emily levantó sus libros ante la mirada asesina de su amiga por dejarla sola – No me mires así, sabes que lo aguantó menos que tú. Nos vemos en la cena – La chica se fue sin más.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – Le espetó Lily con su tono más ácido.

- Solo una petición, sería casi como un favor –

- Jamás te haría un favor a ti, a menos que me pidas que te elimine de este mundo – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Evans! ¡Solo no enamores a mis amigos! Por favor – Dijo James con ira, pero Lily pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¡Yo no ando enamorando a tus amigos! Tengo una vida, Potter. No tengo porque andar "enamorando" a tus amigos. No se de qué hablas – Lily lo miró extrañada.

- Tu "cita" con Sirius no es ningún secreto, además pasas mínimamente doce horas con Remus…- James estaba perdiendo los estribos, _"¿Por qué siempre me tenía que hacer la contra?"._

- Potter, sí mal no recuerdo fue tú amigo Sirius quien me invitó a salir, y para tu información pasó como doce horas con Remus porque ambos somos prefectos, por sí aun no te diste cuenta – Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Solo aléjate de ellos – James se levantó y se fue, estaba a punto de gritarle y no quería comenzar una pelea en la biblioteca.

- ¡Potter! – Pero al parecer Evans tenía otros planes.

- ¿Qué quieres Evans? – James no dejó de caminar ni aminoró el paso, Lily iba prácticamente corriendo a su lado. Ella lo tomó de la manga de la túnica, deteniéndolo y girándolo para que estuvieran frente a frente.

- Escucha, sí quieres salir conmigo, solo pídemelo – Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa antes de que se pusiera en puntitas de pies y rozará sus labios con los de James. Luego de eso salio corriendo, dejándolo solo.

James se pasó una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo, y con una gran sonrisa se fue a su sala común.

Esperó que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!

Lulap.


End file.
